


Only for a Night

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Intersex, NSFW, One Night Stand, Other, Some good smut, pls enjoy, that's a word, they do the fucc, vandersmut, what do i tag this i'm new here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: This is a roleplay starter that got slightly out of hand.The characters are Vanderwood and my OC Yejin Kim aka Cassy (find her bio on mysme amino - 217). I use they/them pronouns for Vander and hc them as intersex, aka having both male and female parts.Don't like, don't read.Fight me.





	Only for a Night

The warm light of the rising sun slowly stirred Cassy awake, though she kept her eyes closed for another moment, not yet ready to acknowledge that she'd stopped sleeping, not ready to leave the soft and warm comfort of the bed.

…it was even softer than usual, actually.

She opened her eyes after all, finding herself in an unfamiliar room. For a split second she was confused how she'd ended up there, then she registered the weight of someone's arm around her waist and a certain lack of clothing.

Oh.

Right.

She'd been out last night, on her own since the others had been busy with work, and a few drinks in she'd met them.

She wasn't entirely sure what it was that had drawn her to them. They weren't like her usual preference in partners, they had long hair in a fluffy mullet and a leather jacket with leopard print inside. They weren't even wearing it properly. But maybe it'd been just those things that had made them stand out to her and caught her interest.

Maybe it'd just been the alcohol though.

Either way, they had both ended up in a motel room, with her leading them inside with a slight smirk, anticipation flooding her. It'd been too long since the last time.

Vanderwood, that was the name they'd given her. A strange name, too long and foreign, though judging by their accent they weren't born Korean either. She doubted it was their real name, but really, who was she to judge? No one had learned her real name in years. They could keep their secrets if they wanted to. She wasn't here for a mission - this was just for fun.

It was immediately obvious to her that they weren't a player, they didn't seem like the kind of person to do this all that often, and while they certainly did not seem like an innocent person, judging by the rather decent amount of scars decorating their body, they still had a certain hint of innocence in their movements that had made the whole thing even more exciting.

Not that they were inexperienced though. Less experienced maybe, but they knew what they were doing. Though she wasn't certain whether they actually had experience, or were just lucky.

If it was luck, they were incredibly lucky.

It wasn't long before Cassy had them pinned against a wall, standing on the tips of her toes as she crushed their lips with her own, making up for her lack of height by asserting dominance with her tongue. They were a bit hard to reach, but manageable. Though moving the entire thing to the bed didn't seem like a bad plan either, she realized quickly.

Their breath felt hot against her lips, and the faint smell of cigarette smoke that filled the air became more apparent as she pressed her body against theirs, slowly trailing her hands across their chest. She parted from their lips to slide a bit further down to their neck, leaving little marks for them to remember her by after all this was over, for while she knew it had to stay a strict one-time event, she still liked to think that she made some impact, that she wasn’t forgotten. She wanted everyone to know what had been hers. And they were hers for the night.

Becoming bolder with her movements now, Cassy began to slide her hands upwards, to their shoulders, giving them a wink.

The first thing that fell was the stupid jacket.

As if losing the first item of clothing had suddenly made them realize what the whole point of this event was they shifted their weight a bit, their fingers fiddling with the low end of her top, softly stroking the fabric while barely actually touching her, sending small shivers down the areas they brushed over.

They were teasing her, she realized, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

So that's how this is gonna be.

As they started running their fingers across her waistline, inching along the smallest amount of skin that was exposed below her top, Cassy wanted nothing but for them to take it off, just get rid of it, but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of telling them.

Oh, no she wasn't.

It was on.

Walking backwards, tugging them along by the hem of their shirt, she led them to the bed, sitting them down before straddling their lap. Satisfied when she already felt a certain bulge pressing against her, she grinned at them.

“You wanna play, huh?” The teasing in her voice was apparent as she ran her fingers through their hair as if she were contemplating how to react.

She thrust her hips against them slightly, just once, then stopped - she’d merely wanted to give them a small taste of what they were in for, and get a first impression for herself as well. Licking her lips, slowly but steadily growing more and more impatient, Cassy teasingly nipped the skin of their collarbone once more, now that they were about the same level height wise it was much easier to leave little bite marks, flick out her tongue to taste them. They growled slightly, hands finally moving beneath her shirt. She couldn't suppress a moan as one of them found her breast, squeezing it lightly.

As impatient as she was, she wasn’t impatient enough to give in to them any time soon, she never gave in first. But it'd been several months since Cassy had last gotten the chance to do this, and the car ride from the bar to the motel had already been long enough as well.

These clothes had to go. Now.

They seemed to have the same thought as they helped her out of her top, exposing her heated skin to the cool air of the room. They had barely even carelessly tossed it to the side when they were already fiddling with her bra clasp, Cassy leaned forward to help them a little while sliding her hands down beneath their shirt as well, before they knew it, it had ended up somewhere down the side of the bed.

For a short moment she registered several scars covering their chest, especially a rather prominent one that seemed to extend to both their arms as well. What had they been through? Those scars weren't the kind one got in an everyday accident. Someone had given them those injuries on purpose, she knew, she had her own set to match. Intrigued, she let her fingers trail across them, feeling the different textures of their skin, her light touch causing a reaction as they, finally having unclasped her bra, pulled her closer and kissed her once more. Her boobs were pressed against their chest, they had their hands around her lower half now, pulling it closer so that their hardened member was right in between her legs, and she almost subconsciously thrust her hips even closer, craving the friction.

Another moan escaped them, followed by her own, it was getting harder to keep control of herself, but she had to wait just a little longer. She had to be just a little more patient.

The small noises of pleasure they made affected her more than she would've liked, each sent shivers down her body as she craved their touch, and craved the feeling of their dick without their pants in the way, she could feel herself get wet by the mere thought of it.

Making a spur of the moment decision she bent down, forcing herself to slide off their lap, immediately missing the feeling of them between her legs. As she started undoing their pants, making it apparent what she was planning, they lifted themselves up a little to allow her to slide them down, leaving them in nothing but their underwear as Cassy glanced up, eyes as darkened with desire as theirs were, though there was just the slightest bit of hesitation in their expression, hidden beneath the lust.

She gave them a rather rough squeeze through their underwear, earning a grunt, and finally pulled it off with a light smirk to expose their hardened dick, keeping the eye contact for a second or two to catch their reaction, but they merely stared back at her in anticipation, all hints of worry were gone.

When she glanced down she purred in satisfaction at their size, and decided she must’ve imagined that bit in their eyes just now – there was really nothing they’d have to be worried about. Their dick stood at a good seven inches, a single drop of precum glistening on its tip invitingly, and she actually had to keep herself from straddling them right then and there.

Patience, Cassy.

It'd be better if she waited.

She slid her index finger over their tip, coating it with the drop before looking back up, flicking her tongue out to taste it.

It wasn't hard to read their expression at this point. She knew exactly what their eyes were saying.

Still, she wasn’t just going to do it without being asked to.

"What do you want, Vanderwood?" She prompted, letting the name roll off her tongue like a spell, highlighting each syllable as she purposefully let her breath hit their dick. They entwined their fingers in her hair as a response, keeping the eye contact, staring at her without the slightest hint of submission.

"Suck it."

She’d wanted them to beg. Normally, she always made them beg, never moved without hearing please and thank you, she wasn't one to take orders, she’d never been. But the way they said it, the dominant tone in their voice tinted with desire, it sent shivers down her spine she’d never experienced before.

Nobody would know just this once. Putting aside her pride, she happily obliged.

At first she'd merely intended to brush her lips over their tip, but as soon as she came in contact with it their hand pushed down her head, forcing her to take them all in, and take them all in she did, her tongue moving up and down their length as she sucked them, muffled moans occasionally escaping them both.

One of her hands moved up to play with their balls to add to the pleasure, taking them in the palm of her hand, her fingers trailing around their base. She suddenly stopped when one of her fingers came across an opening she had not expected to find behind someone's balls.

They let go of her hair, probably expecting that she’d stop sucking their dick after accidentally winding up in a vagina, and she released them and raised her head to give them a questioning look.

Suddenly, as they tensed up, the barely noticeable worry in their eyes earlier made sense to her. This was probably a rather awkward subject to bring up. Cassy had heard of intersex people before, she just hadn't expected to actually end up in bed with one.

But she had, and frankly, it was too late to stop now, and she couldn't be bothered to care.

They locked eyes for a second, despite the change in atmosphere their gaze was still hungry and expectant, and she hoped they couldn't see how much it turned her on.

"That's new," she muttered, giving the slightest indifferent shrug before moving back down and continuing her work. 

As her head was bobbing up and down, their dick hitting the back of her throat, her hand found its way back to their balls, and this time she was fully prepared for what she was going to find.

She slid two fingers into them, quickly finding the special spot in there, while continuing to pleasure them with her mouth. Cassy began wishing she could swap places with them, as their now frequent, uncontrolled moans indicated that they were indeed getting twice the pleasure from this. Their dick twitched in her mouth, she could feel it growing in size even more, she could tell they were close to release.

But though she was more than enjoying herself, they better not dare finish before her.

Retracting her fingers, she removed her head from their member with a slight 'pop', leaving a string of saliva and precum. Instinctively, they tried to move their hips back towards her, to get her to continue, but she needed them herself, now.

She sat up, sliding her hands up their chest as she did, until their faces were at the same level, her hand cupping their cheek, looking into their dark, brown eyes.

"My turn," she whispered into their ear. It wasn't a request. Pleasuring them had brought her to a point where she could barely take it anymore, and it really wasn't fair she had to wait for so long.

They nodded slightly, and Cassy allowed them to lay her down on her back, they quickly removed her pants as they bent down.

Their hot breath on her made her momentarily lose self control, and she thrust her hips up to meet them, which was met with a smirk on their part.

"Impatient?" They asked, glancing up to meet her eyes with a teasing expression. Cassy growled in a mix of anger and sexual frustration.

"Shut it."

They chuckled lightly before they complied with her wishes, and all her anger was lost when she finally felt their tongue lapping at her pussy, swirling around her center in a way that made the edges of her vision go white.

All attempts at keeping control forgotten, Cassy now buried her own hand in their hair, actually glad about its length as it made holding on to it so much easier. She pulled them close and nudged her hips up, making them bury their face down there as her steady moans became the only thing she could hear. She'd already gotten herself close to the edge solely by taking care of them, and now she was quickly approaching climax, moans becoming more frequent and mixed with heavy breathing as she desperately tried to somehow get them closer, to get more.

Just as she felt merely a second away from release, they suddenly stopped, pulling away from her with a smirk on their lips.

That little asshole.

Desperate now, she pulled them up towards her so they were laying on top, capturing their mouth in an assertive kiss, tasting herself on their lips, letting them taste themselves in return. Her legs wrapped around their torso, their dick rubbing along her clit, unbearably close to her entrance, she instinctively attempted to somehow move herself in a way that'd cause them to enter, when they suddenly pulled away.

"Wait. Condom," they muttered, quickly leaving her grasp to get off the bed to find their jacket, searching through its pockets with shaking hands.

"God, fuck that," Cassy groaned in frustration, not sure if she should be impressed or offended that they even had enough self control left to think of that.

They returned with a small wrapper, struggling to get it open for a few seconds before she impatiently snatched it out of their hands and tore it open with her teeth, taking out the condom and rolling it on their dick herself before pulling them back towards her again in a rough manner.

"There. Now come." She placed herself at his tip once more, closing her eyes in pleasure when they finally entered her, she was more than wet enough for them to be able to slide into her without an issue, filling her out completely. They stayed like that for a second or two, just getting used to the feeling, before starting to thrust into her.

Cassy buried her face in the crook of their neck to prevent herself from being too loud, using both her arms and legs to pull them closer while simultaneously lifting up her torso to allow them better access.

At some point their mouth found her neck, teeth biting into her skin so hard they almost drew blood, she barely even registered it, barely noticed the pain that only added to the pleasure. She allowed them to mark her, probably the first time she let anyone do that in her life, didn't even pay attention to that fact as she clawed at their back in return, leaving satisfying red streaks on their skin. It felt too good at that moment, their combined moans and the creaking of the bed filling the air of the shabby motel room as they both stopped thinking about anything else but each other.

It didn't take too long for Vanderwood to finish, teeth still buried in Cassy's shoulder as the feeling of their cum filling her up brought her over the edge as well, her eyes rolling back into her head as she came, pure ecstasy coursing through her body.

They collapsed next to her, heavy breathing filling the silence as they both came down from their high. As she finally regained some common sense, Cassy immediately began thinking about what to do next, whether she should get up and leave like she usually would at this point, when she suddenly felt an arm slip around her waist, almost hesitantly.

She tensed up, Cassy never stayed to cuddle. She was in solely for the sex, and when the deed was done, she left. She hated being touched. Physical contact made her uncomfortable, especially with strangers.

Except – it didn't.

It was warm, their skin still slick with sweat yet soft, and for some reason, being in their arms felt almost... safe.Protected.

She hadn’t once felt safe in the past eight years.

The fuzzy aftermath of her orgasm still apparent, she decided that maybe she could stay the night, just this once.She could leave in the morning.

Snuggling back against them in an almost awkward manner, her head resting on their other arm, Cassy felt herself relax and drift off to sleep almost instantly.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Trying not to wake them, Cassy slowly slid out from under their arm, finding her shirt on the floor next to the bed and her underwear that had somehow wound up underneath it. The cold air hit her naked body hard now that she'd left their embrace, and for a brief moment, part of her actually regretted not being able to stay a bit longer, but that thought was quickly pushed aside by rationality.

Don't get attached, that was her first rule. She wasn't going to break it.

Finding the rest of her clothes and putting them on, she silently slipped out of the room, though not before spending a last glance on Vanderwood's peaceful sleeping face, their bare chest half exposed beneath the covers.

It was really a shame sometimes, she thought. She wouldn't mind doing this again. It'd felt... different than usual. She couldn't really put her finger on it, but it had.

But there were several obvious reasons why she couldn't stay.

And so, by the time Vanderwood would wake up, she'd be long gone, and their night together would eventually wind up as nothing but a distant, pleasant memory.

As it always did.


End file.
